


All Tied Up

by KQQM



Series: Crimes Against Anatomy [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 2:30am horny impulse fic, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood play?, Claws/Talons, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F to pay respects, Healthy Communication, Knotting, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, crimes against anatomy, i guess this is crack in a way?, just a knot fic no one asked for, just good ole smut, not an a/b/o fic, organs? no need! dick instead!, snarky meta comments, the medical student in me is sobbing, this is mindless self indulgence!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQQM/pseuds/KQQM
Summary: A shameless knotting fic no one asked for. I'm really just pushing the "weird alien anatomy" envelope. Not an a/b/o fic. I'm a big f@g on main here at 2:30am.This is very close to being a crack fic. But I mean, if you read the tags you'd already figured that out.There is no grace, no build up, no suave pickup lines. One awkward gay man that wants this sexy turian to raw him.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard is 5' 3" and Garrus is 6' 6" in this fic. I know they're canonically the same height. Oops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Shepard knew there was better ways to go about this. It was wild, it was reckless, it was stupid. He was putting a perfectly good friendship on the line. The internet was a massive place. There was any number of porn sites to sate this curiosity. But it was more than just wanting to be more familiar with turian anatomy and more wanting to know about a specific turian’s anatomy.

Garrus was stunning. The turian had over a foot on Shepard. The human just barely came up to Garrus’ shoulders. It was sexy as all hell. Shepard has a size kink, sue him. The beautiful eyes, stunning colony marks, sharp talons. A man after Shepard’s heart really.

The commander had been lowkey flirting with the alien for about a month. He wasn’t certain Garrus even realized at this point. And Shepard was desperate. He wanted his friend’s talons pressing in at his soft skin. Those piercing blue eyes made him feel like he was caught in the grip of an apex predator.

These thoughts are what fueled the shorter man as he barged into the console room. Common sense was out the window. All Shepard wanted was either the bitter sting of rejection or the sweet sting of pleasure. He was already prepped, freshly showered and cleaned.

“Shepard,” Garrus didn’t turn around, too focused on whatever he was working on.

“Garrus,” Shepard swore his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. He was already half hard in his civvies. What he wouldn’t give to be fucked over that console. “I have a question for you.”

Truly Shepard was the master of smooth and suave. Nothing more romantic than this. Perfect.

“Shoot,” the turian still hadn’t turned around. Shepard took a deep breath and walked over to the desk Garrus was focused on. He leaned his hip against it and crossed his arms to his chest.

“I want you to fuck me,” absolutely fucking graceful. Nothing more poetic than this moment. Surely Shepard had a gift for pickup lines.

Garrus’ talons stopped moving across the console. Shepard was already cycling through the stages of grief as the turian processed what just came out of Shepard’s mouth.

“Excuse me. What?”

“I want to have sex with you. I want you to put your cock in me. Or whatever it is you have,” Shepard knew exactly what Garrus had. Or at least an idea.

“You really are a charmer, aren’t you?” Garrus turned off the console and turned to Shepard. The human nearly collapsed at the look the turian shot him. Goosebumps broke out across his skin and a shiver ran up his spine. The cool blue paralyzed him. It was that look that had driven Shepard to this moment. Shepard felt so small as Garrus eyed him with an unreadable emotion. Should he apologize? Is this the time to jump out the airlock?

The silence stretched on and Shepard felt like he was going to shatter. He needed an answer. Anything. His heart was going to fail if it kept beating this hard. It didn’t help that the blood was all pooling in his groin, his dick achingly hard in his civvies. Shepard just wanted to be touched. For Garrus to step forward and take him. He wanted the other man to split him in half and mark him.

Garrus took a step forward and Shepard sucked in a sharp breath. He had to crane his neck up to keep eye contact. Those eyes…the glint in them that Shepard couldn’t quite figure out. The turian growled deep in his chest and the human swore he felt it in his bones.

“Do you know what you’re even asking for Shepard?” Garrus’ voice was low, barely above a whisper. Shepard couldn’t find words. The only thing he could muster was a short nod. Garrus laughed loudly and closed the distance between the two.

“I want you,” was all Shepard could manage. His mouth felt dry and his head dizzy. All the blood in Shepard’s body had left his brain. Garrus held Shepard’s chin in a gloved hand and tilted the human’s head up to a point where it nearly hurt. Those clear blue eyes were boring right into Shepard’s soul, picking him apart. Shepard felt himself involuntarily whimper.

“Undress.”

Garrus stepped back and started undoing his armor. Shepard had never gotten naked so fast in his entire life. Neither of them had grace in this moment. The heat between them was too much and there was a mutual need hanging thick in the air.

And then Garrus was on him. Shepard found himself lifted up to Garrus’ slim waist and turned. He saw the red glow of the locked door before he hit the cold metal of the wall. Garrus’ talons stung where he was holding Shepard up.

“Are you sure you want this Shepard?”

“Yes. Please. Garrus please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me Garrus.”

“I am rather rough and—”

“Ruin me you bastard. Break me in half. Garrus please, please Garrus. I need you, I need your dick.”

“Give me a safe word.”

“Garrus please.”

“I won’t continue without a safe word.”

“Reapers.”

This sent a laugh through both men.

“You are a strange little man, Shepard. I have wanted to get my hands on you for so long. I have been beating myself up trying to figure out if you were flirting or just friendly.”

“I have been giving you bedroom eyes for the better part of the month.”

Garrus made a noise in his chest that vibrated through Shepard. The turian crowded the human, pressing his body nearly flush with the other’s. Shepard felt a hot and heavy weight press against his dick. He moaned and bucked into it without thought.

Regaining his bearings, Shepard peaked down. The commander had a sizeable package, a generous seven and a half. But Garrus was packing nearly twice that. No wonder it was hidden under plates. It would be in the way otherwise.

It was far different than Shepard could’ve ever even imagine. Shepard wiggled so he could get both hands around it. At the thickest his fingers barely met as they held it. Running toward the top he could almost interlock his fingers at the very tip.

Garrus was definitely alien, absolutely confirmed. There was nothing human about this. It felt silky smooth to the touch, ever so slightly wet. There was a mix of blue and grays that seemed to pulse. It reminded him of a tentacle except rigid. The very tip was a round point with no obvious slit.

“How do you cum?” Garrus laughed and shook his head. Shepard chanced a look up and saw Garrus with what seemed to be a smug look.

“Nothing like you do. It’s all smooth, my cock lubricates itself. When I cum my seed just seeps out. It’s nothing like your hose. It’s a slow, lazy pulsing that will fill you until you leak.”

Shepard peeked down at the monstrosity he was holding and shivered.  

“I want it inside me.”

“Ambitious.”

“Fucking ruin me Garrus.”

“Oh, I will. Don’t you worry. You’ll feel me for the next few weeks.”

“Good. Please.”

“You know I’ll knot you right?” Garrus adjusted so one hand was holding a leg up on his hip. The other went to cup Shepard’s face. Shepard groaned, his hips rolling up. “I’ll fucking split you wide open, fuck you raw, and as I orgasm I’ll lock us together. My knot will keep my cock in you, so I can fill you to the brim. You’ll have to sit on my cock like a good boy even though you’re going to be overstimulated. Who knows how long it’ll last but you’ll have to wait it out as I pulse inside of you”

“Please. I want it. Garrus please.”

“Did you prep at all?”

“Yes. Not quite enough though it turns out.”

“That’s ok.” Garrus leaned in and bit into Shepard’s shoulder. The human’s hands flew up to grip the turian’s cowl. He screamed out, his dick twitching happily at the pain. “Unless you want me to get lube we’ll be perfectly fine.”

 “Don’t you dare take your claws off me. It’ll hurt but I want you to be rough. Garrus I’m begging. Fucking use me,” Shepard felt like crying. He was already so overstimulated and painfully hard. He needed Garrus. He was going to die if Garrus didn’t fucking rail him.

“We should probably use some kind of protection…”

“Probably. I don’t care. Garrus please. I want you raw.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. Garrus I swear please. Fucking shove your cock in me or I’m gunna die.”

A deep laugh rumbled through the turian. He licked the bite mark on Shepard’s shoulder then moved up to press his mandible to the man’s cheek.

Talons moved to press hard into the soft flesh of Shepard’s hips. The turian moved the solider with ease, lifting him so the very tip of his dick lined up with the man’s hole. Shepard did his best to rest his calves on Garrus’ hips, his arms wrapping around the soft, leather-like flesh.

Garrus pushed his hips up while pulling Shepard down. Shepard burrowed his face into the spot just under Garrus’ mandible and mewled. The first inch sunk in with a pop. It was so much. It was so fucking much.

“You really did prep. Already wet and a bit stretched. Filthy little thing aren’t you?”

“Mhm,” Shepard’s blunt nails dug into the turian’s skin. Garrus made a sound like a purr. He tried wiggling down onto Garrus’ cock, but the talons held him still.

“More, I need more. Please.”

Garrus growled. This foolish little human. Again, he pulled the human down while pushing up, stretching Shepard’s asshole as he filled him. Shepard cried out, his head slamming back against the wall. It hurt, it was delicious. He was already so full and it wasn’t even halfway inside him. He could get drunk off this feeling. How much it burned. How much it turned him on. Tears were already welling up in his eyes.

“You okay?”

“Mppffmm..m.’m need more Garrus.”

“Greedy.”

But Garrus loved it. He pressed Shepard harder into the wall, his chest pushing hard against Shepard’s. Talons drug down from hips to thighs. There was going to be faint scratches there later. Garrus spread Shepard’s legs, pulling them open wide so the human didn’t chafe horribly. At least more than he already would. A whine left the smaller man. Garrus drunk in the sound. It was intoxicating.

Poor Shepard was going to cum any moment. His breath came in short puffs, his nails digging into Garrus’ lower neck. Shepard’s cock was pressed almost painfully between the two men.   

“Slam into me. I’ve, we’ve sparred. I know what punch you pack. Rip me open. Split me. _Garrus_.”

“Are you—”

“If you don’t I’ll fuc---AHHH”

Garrus didn’t bother letting the human finish. He pushed up into Shepard with all his strength. A guttural scream ripped through Shepard, tears dripping down his face. It was so fucking painful. It was so fucking good.

“Good boy. Stay still. Adjust,” Shepard nodded, sobbing as his body adjusted to the cock that threatened to tear him in half. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does. It was a literal crime for pain like this to make him this aroused. He swore he could feel it pressing up deeper than it should.

It wasn’t long until Shepard wiggled, eager for Garrus to move. Garrus leaned down so he could bite another mark into Shepard. He wanted everyone to know. There was some dark possessive part of him that wanted Shepard for himself. To fuck him like this over and over until Shepard couldn’t walk anymore.

“Garrus,” it was barely audible. Shepard’s throat felt sore, his whole body burning at the cock inside of him. It was also warmer than him. Hot, thick, hard. Skewering him.  

And then the turian moved. Shepard’s head fell forward so his forehead was pressed to Garrus’ fringe. He was certain his nails were drawing blood. It was the only thing grounding him in this mortal plane however. Without this anchor he would never come down from this high.

It felt like his whole body was a live wire. Garrus started slow, a lazy pace that burned Shepard from the inside out. He was certain that there was a budge below his ribs when Garrus bottomed out.

His cock was already hardening back up, having gone limp when Garrus ripped him open. The rough texture was certain to rub his cock raw. But right now the pleasure was enough to make Shepard’s head swim. He thinks he might’ve already cum? Everything was fuzzy in his head and the pleasure was overwhelming.

And slowly, but surely, Garrus picked up the pace. Fucking into him harder and harder. No cock has ever felt this good. Shepard was ruined for any other man now. He would want Garrus’ cock for the rest of his life.

There weren’t anymore clever quips shared. Shepard sobbed and cursed as Garrus fucked into him mindlessly. The turian was lost in the tight heat of his lover. It was delicious and addicting. It was only them, the rest of the world ceased to exist as they fucked.

Shepard let out another wail and Garrus felt the man cum again. He didn’t slow. Shepard wanted to be used and Garrus would do exactly that. Use the smaller man as a cock sleeve. And to be fair, the human was making positive moans and whines as tears dripped down his cheeks.

“Are you ok?”

Shepard nodded weakly against Garrus’ fringe. It was so precious. Garrus wanted this for the rest of his life.

“’nt stop. ‘m Garrus pleeze.”

Garrus pulled out of the human and the man let out a loud whine. The turian ignored it, only carrying the man to the console. Shepard’s back hit the cold console and he sobbed. The breath had been ripped from him lungs and Garrus was already lining back up, pining the man and growling deep in his chest.

And the thick, hot, massive cock split him open again. His hips arched up and he wiggled as though to escape. But Garrus’ talons had punctured his hips at this point, anchoring them together. It should hurt. He was bleeding. But it was so good. They would be shallow gouges to remember this by.

Shepard managed to peek up to watch Garrus fuck into him. And he was right, when Garrus bottomed out there was an obvious bulge. Shepard moved his hand, head full of cotton. He pressed to where the bulge had bene and whined. Garrus slammed back into him and Shepard felt it press up against his hand.

A sob left Shepard and fresh tears burned his cheeks. It was so good, it was so much.

“Perfect,” it was barely audible but Garrus growled approvingly. He wondered briefly how much stamina this man had. He could feel the turian’s eyes on him but Shepard had to keep his shut or the whole world would start spinning.

And it went on for eternity. There was nothing except Garrus fucking him in half. The massive cock filling him more than there should be room for. But the burn of being filled, the slick erection lubricating them perfectly, his prostate being rubbed raw. It was all so much. Shepard came more times than his brain could even process. His body vibrated as the pleasure crackled through him.

“Shepard. I’m.”

Garrus started losing his rhythm. Shepard could feel it, the knot.

“ _Oh_ ,” was all that left Shepard. He could feel it, swelling at the base. It pushed him even wider than he thought possible. Shepard’s mind went blank. He could feel Garrus hilted him one last time and the knot lock them together as it continued to swell. Shepard could feel Garrus’ cock pulsing hot inside of him.

It had to be the side of a small fucking melon. He could almost feel the knot pressing against his pelvic bones. It would take months before his anus would ever recover. Kegels…so many of them. He felt completely detached from his body. Every single atom in him was alight.

As Shepard came back to, Garrus was beaming down at him.

“Still with me, pretty boy?” Shepard gave a lazy grin and nodded. They were still locked together. “Don’t want you passing out now, you get to enjoy this with me.”

“mmff long?”

“Maybe an hour. Probably more. I’ve been awfully pent up and you’ve been forcing me to learn some serious restraint. I had been dreaming of this Shepard.”

The thought bounced off the walls of Shepard’s brain but just couldn’t stick. How could the turian want him? With all his might, Shepard lifted his hand to his stomach and rested it there. He felt it, the lazy pulse of Garrus’ cock inside of him, the hard bulge protruding slightly. He could also feel the cum filling him. Could it pour out of his nose? Certainly, he had more small intestine if he was out of large intestine. Shepard was positive his anatomy wasn’t supposed to work like this.

“We could move up to your bed. I’m sure the crew wouldn’t mind the sight. Let everyone know how good I made you feel,” Garrus had a huge grin. Shepard whined.

“It sounds cozy. ‘m want. Pweeaassee,” Shepard starfished out, the metal console under him warm from the shared body heat.

“Hey Joker,” Garrus called out. There was a pause before the pilot responded.

“You owe me big time. Warn a guy before you start fucking that loud.”

Shepard let out a full belly laugh. It hurt with how fucking full he was and his laugh turned into a hiss.

“Didn’t expect it, sorry Joker. I need to get us to Shepard’s quarters. Can you help?”

“You’re actually clear. It’s almost two am. I was a little worried you were going to break Shepard. We need him you know!”

Two am. How long had they been fucking? A whole day? Shepard’s concept of time was busted. It was so much. Shepard closed his eyes and sighed.

“Thanks.”

“Seriously, you owe me big time.”

Just like Joker promised the entire ship was settled for the night. Garrus managed to get a blanket around them at the very least. It was only an elevator ride. Shepard seemed to have dozed off again. Garrus couldn’t blame him, the human was resilient and stubborn if anything.

And they managed to get to Shepard’s quarters. The human was snoring softly against Garrus’ neck. Bed time was probably the best option. With some difficulty, they found a comfortable position. Spooning ended up being the most viable option. It was far too uncomfortable for Shepard to lay directly on top of Garrus.

Garrus had to admit it was nice. He hadn’t had much of a chance to see the commander in such a vulnerable state. Shepard seemed ten years younger as he slept. Garrus ran a clawed hand gently across the man’s abdomen. The bulge was pulsing lazily. This wouldn’t be half as fun with another turian.

It would be a mess once his knot softened. Garrus didn’t even know if Shepard’s body could soak in his cum. There might need to be a run for new sheets.

That was a future them problem however. All Garrus wanted to do was enjoy the feeling of the human inside and out. And it was Shepard’s snores that pulled him into a comfortable lull.

They should do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, the writing is sloppy. Proof read once and a half. It's not my best nor the most polished. Part of me likes the roughness of it? Fuck if I know. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
